Secretos de un verano AU
by claricia
Summary: La primera vez que estuve en Barcelona fue por una convención de trabajo y me enamoré de la ciudad. La segunda fue por iniciativa propia y me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados no son míos, sino de la mente privilegiada de J.K.R., yo solo los tomo prestados. **_

**¡Hola!**

**La idea principal no es mía, la cogí prestada de un capítulo de Anatomía de Grey. Así que si hay algún fan o algo y le suene la copla...pues que sepa que es por eso.**

**Besos,  
Fani.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**

"_La primera vez que estuve en Barcelona fue por una convención de trabajo y me enamoré de la ciudad. La segunda fue por iniciativa propia y me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso."_

_**  
**_El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación de hospital. Arrancaba destellos anaranjados del cabello rojo de la persona que estaba sentada en la cama. El ruido de la máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón era la única señal de que algo no iba bien. En el pasillo se sucedían las idas y venidas de los médicos y las enfermeras y la tensión se media en cotas altas. No era este el caso de la mujer de la habitación 503; ella vivía en su propio mundo, situación a veces admirada y a veces criticada por todos los que la rodeaban.

Ginny Prewett tenía 32 años y un tumor en la cabeza. No era la presentación ideal ni mucho menos la que le gustaba a ella. Pero así era, tan crudo y cierto como que el invierno precedía a la primavera. Recostó la cabeza contra la almohada mullida y dejó salir un suspiro. Sobre sus piernas recogidas había un pequeño cuadernillo rojo. Allí había decidido plasmar su historia de amor. Tenía pensado hacer que se la mandaran a Harry cuando ella muriera. Porque si había algo muy presente en la mente de Ginny era la cercanía de la muerte.

A su lado estaba su madre, Molly, que no se había movido de su lado ni un solo día de los diecinueve que llevaba en el hospital. La buena señora tejía con pericia un jersey para su último nieto; un rechoncho bebé de pelusilla roja al que habían puesto de nombre Max. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y miraba a su hija pequeña; era entonces cuando un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. Pero era un suspiro de impotencia más que de otra cosa. Meneaba la cabeza negativamente y volvía a sus quehaceres. Era mejor eso que tener la mente intoxicada por la enfermedad que consumía a Ginny día a día.

Ajena al sufrimiento de su madre, Ginny continuó escribiendo en su librito. Ese día la iban a operar y quería que todo quedara escrito antes de que la subieran a quirófano. Desvió la vista hacia el reloj de cuco de la pared; las nueve y media de la mañana. Harry había prometido ir a verla a las doce. Su corazón se aceleró de solo pensar que iba a volver a verlo. Sonrió como una niña pequeña que guarda el mayor secreto de estado. Pues Harry era su secreto, su amor secreto; nadie en la familia lo conocía en persona, aunque si que les había hablado de él a todos. Había sido todo tan romántico desde el principio entre ellos dos que…

_**  
**_"_La ciudad apenas despertaba y yo ya estaba rondando sus calles más emblemáticas. Hacía muchísimo calor, a pesar de que llevaba mi vestido blanco más ligero, de tirantes y con la falda holgada. Me llevé una mano a la frente y suspiré. El sol ya hacia un par de horas que había salido y sus rayos impactaban con rabia contra cualquiera que se pusiera a su alcance. Ya estaba yo sufriendo por mis pecas cuando vi la salvación en un pequeño pero coqueto café. El único problema es que estaba al otro lado de la calle._

_Miré a ambos lados y me dispuse a cruzar. _

_Lo próximo que recuerdo es el insidioso e insistente sonido del claxon. Me volteé lentamente y mis ojos fueron iluminados por dos faros amarillos. Después todo se hizo oscuridad en mi mente. _

_Como si de una película de amor se tratase, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el paraíso. Si, hasta una abogada escéptica como yo es capaz de encontrar el paraíso en alguna parte. En este caso fueron dos ojos verdes los que me trasladaron hasta el hermoso prado inglés. Mi corazón descocado latía con fuerza, pero no de susto sino de gusto."_

Ginny sonrió al tiempo que se llevaba una mano coqueta al cabello. Todavía ahora, seis meses después, el corazón le latía apresuradamente al pensar en Harry. Ese había sido su primer encuentro; el primero de muchos durante su estancia en la ciudad condal. Oh, como le gustaría volver a allí con Harry. Contaba los minutos que faltaban para volver a verlo, pero mientras tanto, debía de seguir escribiendo su historia de amor. Un pequeño golpeteo de nudillos al otro lado de la puerta la detuvo en su quehacer y Ginny cerró su librito rojo. La señora Prewett también dejó de tejer y se levantó para ir hasta la cama de su hija. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció la sonriente y confiada sonrisa del doctor Weasley, el cirujano que iba a operar a Ginny.

- Hola, Ron. –saludó la pelirroja. Se acomodó mejor en la camilla y esperó a que el doctor revisara su ficha y sus constantes vitales. Era un ritual que repetían cada mañana y ambos conocían muy bien.

El doctor Ronald Weasley era pelirrojo como ella, muy simpático en el trato e incluso bromista con sus pacientes. Tenia que serlo en una profesión de riesgo como la suya, porque sino viviría amargado. A Ginny le gustaba, sabía que si se hubieran conocido fuera del ambiente del hospital habrían podido ser muy buenos amigos, como hermanos. También le gustaba su esposa, la doctora Weasley-Granger. Una idea loca se le pasó por la cabeza mientras el doctor modificaba unos números de la máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón.

- Sabes, estaba pensado que si salgo de esta podríamos salir a cenar los cuatro juntos. Tu, Hermione, Harry y yo. –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa brillante.- Pero primero tengo que no morirme, eh.

- Ginevra no digas eso, por favor. –la amonestó su madre. La señora Prewett desvió la vista para evitar que ninguno de los presentes viera una lágrima que pugnaba por deslizarse por su mejilla.

- Así que, el famoso Harry, eh. –observó el doctor Weasley después de carraspear sonoramente.- Vaya, es un honor que no tendré ningún inconveniente en corresponder.

- Ya verás, Harry te va encantar. ¿Vendrá Hermione a verme antes de la operación? –la doctora Weasley-Granger se pasaba siempre a la hora de la comida y pasaba una media hora hablando con Ginny de cosas de chicas, como solían decir ellas cuando el doctor Weasley preguntaba.

- Hará todo lo posible por escaparse unos minutos, pero no te prometo nada. Tiene una mañana bastante complicada en la planta de neonatal. –la doctora Weasley-Granger era la mejor cirujana neonatal de Londres. El doctor Weasley dejó la ficha de Ginny de nuevo en la mesilla.- Tienes la tensión un poco alta, así que le pediré a Luna que te ponga algo para bajarla. Necesitamos que estés perfecta para que la operación sea un éxito.

- Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad doctor? –preguntó la señora Prewett llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando con la otra la mano de Ginny. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se puso a mirar por la ventana. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, ella era muy consciente de la gravedad de su operación.

- Haré todo lo posible para que así sea, señora Prewett. –le aseguró el doctor Weasley.- Nos vemos a las doce y media en el quirófano. Vendrán a prepararte a las doce.

- Ay, no, Ron. ¿No puede ser un poco más tarde? –pidió Ginny muy afligida.- Hoy viene Harry a verme, a las doce. ¿No podrían prepararme a las doce y media y hacer la operación a la una?

- Ginny, deja de decir tonterías. No van a retras…-empezó a decir la señora Prewett.

- Por favor. –repitió Ginny apretando el brazo del doctor y suplicándole con la mirada. Era muy importante para ella. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que viera a Harry.

- Está bien; haré todo lo que pueda por retrasarla una hora, pero no te prometo nada. –advirtió el doctor Weasley antes de salir de la habitación.

- Gracias. –Ginny se volvió a recostar sonriente y abrió su librito rojo.

La señora Prewett salió detrás del doctor y lo retuvo en el pasillo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. El pelirrojo la miró con cariño, le recordaba mucho a su madre, y sabía que era muy duro para ella. Lo cierto era que Ginny era una paciente muy famosa en la planta de cirugía; todos destacaban su buen humor, sus sonrisas y su amabilidad.

- Doctor…no puedo permitir que siga con esa farsa.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ese tal Harry no va a venir; no existe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Comenzó a hablar de él después de sus vacaciones a Barcelona, dice que lo conoció allí. Pero nunca lo ha visto nadie, ni ha hablado con él, ni siquiera hemos visto una sola fotografía. Tan solo existe en su mente. Si hace cuentas, se dará cuenta de que todo comenzó cuando…

- …cuando se le diagnosticó el tumor. –el doctor se llevó una mano al cabello rojo.- Si que es uno de los efectos que se puede presentar cuando el tumor aplasta al cerebro de esa manera, pero…vaya… Nunca me había pasado con ningún paciente. –sus ojos azules se tiñeron de tristeza.- Ella está convencida de que existe.

- Pero es incierto, por eso le pido que no atrase la operación. Sería esperar en vano. Y no quiero que mi hija sufra esperando la llegada de alguien que no existe y que por tanto no aparecerá nunca.

- Sufrirá de todos modos. –dijo el doctor poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Puedo eliminar un tumor del cerebro o erradicar una enfermedad intestinal, pero no puedo arreglar un corazón roto.

- Lo se. –la señora Prewett tocó la mano del doctor y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Miró con paciencia a su hija, que concentrada escribía en su librito rojo. Suspiró, se removió una lágrima rebelde y volvió a su sitio en el sillón de la esquina.

_**  
**_"Harry, era su nombre. Me lo dijo mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia un banco de Las Ramblas. El sol iluminaba su cabello negro azabache y sus manos eran firmes y suaves. Sus brazos me llevaban como si fuera una cría de gato y en ningún momento protestó. Me depositó con ternura en el banco y tocó mi cara con delicadeza. Yo seguía mirando sus ojos verdes que no hacían más que hechizarme cada vez más. Mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, pero a mi solo me preocupaban las fachas que tenía con el vestido blanco manchado y uno de los zapatos con el tacón roto. Una nunca deja de ser coqueta delante de un hombre.

- ¿Puedes oírme y verme bien? –me preguntó taladrándome con esos ojos verdes. Estuve a punto de desmayarme tan solo para sentir sus labios contra los míos en un intento de reanimarme. Me sentía como Blancanieves y había encontrado a mi príncipe azul. Miré a ambos lados de la calle, pero no había ni un solo enanito, así que mucho menos siete.

- Si…si, estoy bien. –dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza. Toqué un lugar de mi frente que me hizo ver las estrellas, y no en sentido literal. Me quejé y pude notar como la mirada de preocupación del hombre se hacía más patente.

- No creo que se encuentre bien. Será mejor que vayamos al médico. –me incorporó al tiempo que se incorporaba él. Si que me dolía la frente y la cabeza y tenia la vista nublada.

- No…no hace falta que…-me callé porque mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo y mi rostro descansó en su pecho. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón que eran tan descocados como los míos. Levanté mi cabeza y ahí me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos verdes. No sabia porqué no podía ver nada de lo que había a mi alrededor y si ver la intensidad de sus ojos.

- Se ha llevado un buen golpe. Le saldrá un chichón y le dolerá durante unos días. –me dijo con ternura.

- ¿Es usted médico? –batí mis ojos de una manera casi maníaca. Pensaría que estaba loca.

- No. Pero me he dado trompazos como ese y muchos peores.

- Oh, vaya.

- Soy Harry.

- Yo soy Ginny; gracias por salvarme.

Ahí fue cuando comprobé que aparte de unos ojos impresionantes tenia una sonrisa encantadora."

La llegada de la enfermera Luna hizo que Ginny detuviera por segunda vez la escritura de su primer encuentro con Harry. Luna era una chica muy graciosa, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules soñadores. No todos los pacientes se encontraban a gusto con ella, pero a Ginny le encantaba. Ambas eran muy parecidas y habían jugado partidas de cartas, parchís o ajedrez para matar las horas muertas. Diecinueve días ingresada daban para mucho.

- Hola, Ginger. –saludó la rubia. Siempre la llamaba con ese apelativo y a Ginny le divertía.- ¿Cómo estamos hoy? El doctor Weasley dice que tienes la tensión un poco alta. –aplicó algo en el suero que Ginny tenia conectado a su muñeca izquierda.

- Hoy es el gran día, Lunny. Con un poco de suerte dejaré de ser Ginny y su tumor, para ser simplemente Ginny a secas. –dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien! Recuerda que te tienes que poner bien pronto, el viernes tenemos nuestra acostumbrada partida de cartas. –le guiñó un ojo.

- Lo se; no lo olvidaré. ¿Sabes? Hoy viene Harry, al fin. –anunció contenta y obvió el resoplido que salió de los labios de la señora Prewett.- El doctor Weasley ha accedido a retrasar la operación una hora. Espero que no encuentre caravana desde el aeropuerto.

- ¿El doctor Weasley? –se extrañó Luna.- Pero si está aquí desde primera hora de la mañana.

- Él no, tonta. Harry. Viene directamente desde Berlín. –Ginny se arrellanó en su camilla y se tapó mejor con la sábana blanca.- Es economista, ¿sabes?

- Wow, así que al final voy a conocer al famoso y maravilloso Harry Potter. –dijo Luna apuntando lo que le había administrado en el historial de Ginny.

- Si, por fin. Ya lo echaba de menos.

- Suertudas algunas. –rió Luna y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cuándo pararás? –preguntó la señora Prewett desde su asiento. Había desistido de seguir tejiendo porque los nervios no se lo permitían.- Harry Potter no existe, cielo. Solo es producto de tu imaginación provocado por el tumor.

- Eso no es cierto, mamá. Ya lo hemos discutido varias veces. –Ginny le dio la espalda a su madre y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Abrazó con fuerza el librito rojo.

- No paras de hacerte daño a ti misma, Ginevra. Cuando antes aceptes la verdad…

- ¿La verdad? ¡¿Qué verdad?! –Ginny se volteó de nuevo para encarar a su madre.- ¡Harry existe! ¡Es mi novio y nos vamos a casar! ¡Si! Tan pronto terminé esta pesadilla nos casaremos y volveremos a Barcelona.

- Ginny…-la señora Prewett se levantó y caminó hacia su hija.

- Déjame. Quiero estar sola. Márchate.

La señora Prewett miró a su hija y con el corazón dolorido salió de la habitación. Ginny se quedó tumbada de lado y notó como sendas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Harry era real, ella no se lo había inventado. Y por supuesto que vendría.

"Harry era maravilloso, pero eso ya lo he dicho al principio. No fui al médico como me había recomendado y tuve un chichón de narices durante una semana. Pero aquel fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Nunca me reí tanto ni compartí tantas cosas sobre mi misma que aquella tarde con Harry.

Durante cinco días mi corazón latió con fuerza e ilusión; no quedó ningún recodo de esa hermosa ciudad que no visitáramos. El tiempo nos acompañó haciendo que sus rayos de sol se colaran en nuestros cuerpos y brillaran de anticipación. La última tarde la pasamos paseando por el barrio gótico, con sus calles adoquinadas, sus tiendas de manualidades y la tranquilidad dentro de una ciudad siempre en movimiento. Recuerdo que me puse para la ocasión un vestido de color verde y unas espardeñas blancas que me había comprado en unos grandes almacenes.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la catedral y mientras Harry iba a buscar un par de helados, cerré mis ojos y levanté mi cabeza hacia ese cielo azul y ese sol cegador. A mi alrededor cientos de turistas con sus cámaras en las manos revoleteaban para fotografiar la colosal catedral gótica. Los autóctonos caminaban presurosos a sus trabajos o se reunían en pequeños grupos de amigos para charlar. Y mientras estaba allí sentada, una duda se coló en mi mente e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de manera alarmante.

Esa iba a ser nuestra última tarde juntos… ¿y después qué? ¿Nos olvidaríamos el uno del otro? ¿Quedarían esos cinco días como un bonito recuerdo lejano e irrepetible?

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo cuando Harry regresó con los helados. Uno de chocolate y menta para él y el de fresa y nata para mi. Lo sé, previsibles y tradicionales. Pero yo apenas si le presté atención al helado y pronto comenzó a derretirse en mis manos. Harry llevaba tapados sus maravillosos ojos verdes con unas gafas de sol; me lo quedé mirando unos segundos y suspiré. Él dejó de relamer la bola de helado y me miró también. Me pasó el brazo libre por los hombros y me acercó a su costado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó. No me sorprendí; con la conexión que teníamos, era normal que él se diera cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, aunque tampoco intenté ocultárselo. ¿Para qué?

- Mañana yo regreso a Londres y tu…

- Yo a Berlín. Allí es donde estaré destinado durante los próximos tres años. –repuso él con pesadez.

- Harry…yo…me gustaría decirte que…-vacilé un instante porque era muy importante lo que iba a decirle.- Yo te quiero. –era la primera vez que se lo decía a una persona que no era de mi familia.

- Bien. Yo…

- ¿Bien? ¿Te digo que te quiero y me dices "bien"? –mi indignación se dejó notar en el sonrojo de mis mejillas. No me habría imaginado esa reacción suya ni en un millón de años. Me levanté para irme de su lado, pero él me hizo sentarme de nuevo y me retuvo cogiéndome de un brazo.

- He dicho que bien, porque yo no dejo de pensar en ti en todo el día. Desde que te conocí siento una cosa extraña que me aprieta el corazón. Y se que no somos unos adolescentes para sentir esas mariposas de las que todos hablan, pero no puedo evitarlo. No se como nos lo vamos a montar a partir de mañana, solo quiero vivir el hoy y el ahora. Pero no se te ocurra ni por un momento pensar que te desterraré al olvido tan pronto te meta en un avión con destino a Londres.

- Harry…-me llevé una mano a la boca y abrí mis ojos emocionada.

- Supongo que lo que te estoy diciendo es que yo también te quiero.

Dicen que las iglesias son un símbolo de que el amor perdura en el tiempo y espacio. Pues Harry y yo sellamos nuestro amor delante de ese templo de fe y amor de más de quinientos años. Me besó con ternura y parsimonia, deleitándose en la forma de mis labios y cuando sacó su lengua para degustarme, yo le dejé paso encantada. Como él había dicho, no sabíamos lo que nos depararía el mañana, pero sabíamos lo que teníamos en el ahora.

Esa misma noche hicimos el amor por primera vez. No pudo olvidar el tacto de su piel contra la mía, la forma en que sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo, como si él fue el artista y yo el trozo de mármol que esculpir. Sus labios buscaban los míos de manera insistente y apasionada, y yo estaba más que encantada de entregarme a él. Fueron pocas las horas que dormimos y muchas las que nos amamos. Supongo que también era nuestra manera de abstraernos de la realidad. Una realidad que se terminaba a la mañana siguiente.

- No quiero irme. –le dije cuando aun me encontraba entre sus brazos. Tenía apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

- Tenemos que volver a nuestras obligaciones, cielo. –me dijo él dándome un beso en la cabeza.- Pero te prometo que nos veremos continuamente. Yo volaré a Londres y tu a Berlín.

- Quiero que esto que tenemos sea solo nuestro. –le pedí en un arrebato que cualquiera habría tomado por infantil.- Nunca he presentado a nadie a mi familia, y quiero que cuando lo haga sea para siempre.

- Umm, muy loable de tu parte para con tu familia. –reflexionó él.- Yo no tengo familia, así que…no hay problema.

Besé su pecho desnudo. Ya me había contado que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando él tan solo tenía seis años. Se había criado con una tía abuela suya que era solterona. La buena de tía Minerva; no sabía porqué, pero en aquellos momentos me entraron ganas de conocerla y que me contara todo lo que pudiera sobre el Harry niño.

- Harry…-apoyé los codos en su pecho y levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.- Esto que tenemos es real, ¿verdad? Porque no quiero ilusionarme con algo que a lo mejor no significa lo mismo para ti o pensar que algún día te cansarás de mi, de estar siempre a la sombra de todas las personas que me conocen, que no sepan nada de ti…

- Ey, ey, para. Creí que todo había quedado claro en la plaza de la catedral. –agarró mis manos con sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Lo nuestro es real, Ginny. Quien quiera que estuviera a nuestro lado el sábado por la mañana en aquella calle, dio en el clavo cuando nos lanzó la flecha del amor. Ocurre muy pocas veces en la vida y nosotros somos afortunados de poder vivirlo.

- ¿Si?

- Si. –me aseguró y después me besó.

Hicimos el amor una vez más antes de quedarnos dormidos durante una hora y media."

El reloj de la pared marcó las doce y cuarto con un solo tic y Ginny dejó de escribir. Estaba convirtiendo ese pequeño cuadernillo rojo en un pequeño tesoro. Habían mantenido su palabra de no hablar con nadie sobre su relación, pero la enfermedad de Ginny había sido algo que se les había escapado de las manos. La familia de la pelirroja no veía con buenos ojos que se ilusionara con alguien que para ellos no existía. Habían hablado con varios médicos y todos coincidían en que Harry era producto de su tumor.

Una lágrima solitaria se derramó por la mejilla izquierda de Ginny. Nada tan maravilloso podía no ser real. Ella tenía todos esos recuerdos de Barcelona y sabía que eran ciertos. Su cuerpo aun se estremecía al recordar como Harry la había acariciado y como le había hecho el amor de la manera más tierna posible. En parte había sido culpa de ella; ella había insistido en mantener su amor en secreto.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien? –preguntó una segunda voz entrando a la habitación. La pelirroja alzó sus ojos marrones y se encontró con unos de color miel cansados y preocupados.

Hermione Weasley-Granger llevaba entre sus manos la bandeja de su almuerzo tardío. Había tenido una mañana muy movida entre operación, parto y operación. Era la mejor en su campo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera humana. Se sentó en un borde la cama de Ginny y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Era imposible no querer a esa paciente y se había instaurado como una tradición entre ellas el almorzar juntas. Sin embargo, ese día Ginny no almorzaría. Su estómago debía de estar vacío para la anestesia.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –insistió la castaña.

- No, nada, nada. Solo estaba recordando. –la miró y afirmó.- Estás cansada. Deberías de tumbarte en una de las muchas camillas que hay aquí.

- Umm, ojalá pudiera. –miró su busca.- Tengo una operación dentro de media hora, así que…

- Trabajas demasiado. ¿Cómo están Rose y Matt? –estos eran los hijos de Ron y Hermione; Ginny había visto fotos de ellos y le habían encandilado.

- Muy bien. Rose encantada de ir al colegio al fin, Matt no tanto. Pero no desvíes el tema de conversación. ¿Se puede saber que recordabas que te ha puesto tan triste?

- A Harry. –suspiró.- Tendría que haber llegado a las doce y…

- Tal vez haya encontrado tráfico. –dijo Hermione apretándole una mano cariñosamente.

- Si, supongo. Hay un largo camino desde el aeropuerto al hospital, ¿verdad? –buscó la verificación de la castaña.

- Pues si. Como una hora. ¿No pueden aplazar la operación? –sabía lo importante que era para Ginny el tal Harry.

- Ya lo han hecho. Tienes un marido muy bueno. Me la retrasó media hora, pero…-se encogió de hombros de manera triste.

- Ya verás como viene. –sonrió Hermione.

- Tu crees que existe, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién?

- Harry. –suspiró de nuevo.- Mi madre cree que me lo he inventado y ciertamente yo ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Y si todo es provocado por el tumor como ella cree? Estoy escribiendo todo lo que recuerdo de él, pero aun así no es suficiente. Necesito verlo, sentirlo, besarlo.

- Estas muy enamorada.

- Si. ¿Pero lo estoy de una persona real?

El bip bip bip del busca de Hermione interrumpió esa incómoda pero necesaria conversación. La castaña lo cogió, lo miró y lo volvió a colgar de su cinturón. Ginny se dejó caer en la almohada y cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la frente. Le dolía la cabeza, siempre lo hacía cuando dudaba de la existencia de Harry. Eso tenía que ser una señal, ¿no? Pero eran tantos los factores en su contra…

- Me tengo que ir, cielo. Pero escúchame. –Hermione obligó a Ginny a abrir los ojos y mirarla.- Yo no he dudado en ningún momento que Harry fuera real. Es cierto que a veces los tumores producen ideas o imágenes que no existen, pero no pueden sustituir las emociones y sensaciones. No te preocupes por Harry, estará metido en un atasco, pero vendrá. Lo verás después de la operación. –le dio un beso en la frente.- Y ahora si que me tengo que ir pitando.

- Gracias. –abrió de nuevo el cuadernillo rojo y siguió escribiendo hasta que llegaran para prepararla. Hermione tenía razón; todas esas sensaciones no podían ser obra de un tumor en su cabeza.

"Hacia la una del mediodía, Harry me llevó al aeropuerto. No hablamos mucho durante el camino, no podíamos. Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarme muda. Nuestro tiempo juntos se había acabado de la misma manera caprichosa con que nos habíamos conocido. La ciudad pasaba por delante de mis ojos a fragmentos agigantados, pero yo no era consciente de ello. Harry me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Dentro del aeropuerto la escena fue más dramática. Lágrimas saladas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas delante de la puerta de embarque. No quería irme, no quería dejarlo. Tenia el loco pensamiento que en cuanto subiera al avión abriría mis ojos y me daría cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Pero de nuevo los besos y las caricias de Harry me demostraron que no estaba soñando. Él se mostraba más entero que yo, pero yo podía ver que le dolía también.

Cinco días para el recuerdo. Eso es lo que fueron. Lloré como una tonta sin importarme que la gente los mirase o que luciese horrorosa. ¿Actitud incomprensible? No, Harry me había dado más en esos cinco días que la mayoría de la gente que conocía de toda la vida. A veces no hace falta más que un instante para saber cual es tu sitio. Y nosotros sabíamos que nuestro sitio estaba el uno junto al otro.

- Ha llegado el momento. Esto se queda aquí. –dije yo aferrada a su pecho. Él me apartó ligeramente para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

- No. Esto no es más que el principio. –me dijo y me besó.

- Dime que todo esto no es un sueño. –le pedí.

- No es un sueño. –sonrió él y me acogió en sus brazos de nuevo.- Nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas. Ya verás.

- No quiero regresar. –remoloneé yo como una niña pequeña.

- Ginny…no me lo pongas más difícil. Déjame besarte y que ese sea el último recuerdo tuyo que conserve hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus cálidas más y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, acercó sus labios a los míos. Fue como saborear una fresa de invierno. Fríos, rojos, invitadores…y dulces. Cerré mis ojos para memorizar ese momento y noté con Harry sonrió. Su boca se movió sin ninguna prisa, apresando mi labio inferior primero y el superior después, reconociendo cada recoveco de mi boca, jugando con mi lengua, y finalmente besando mis labios de nuevo. Sus manos ahora estaban en mi espalda y cintura y me pegaban a él con desesperación.

Nos separamos sintiendo que el tiempo pasado había sido insuficiente, los besos y las noches de amor también. Todo había sido insuficiente, excepto el sol que había calentado nuestra piel y nuestros corazones desde la llegada a esa hermosa ciudad.

No volví a ver a Harry después de esa despedida, y ahora no se si todo lo que ocurrió fue real o ficticio.

Un beso suyo bastaría para despertarme de mi sueño, de esta burbuja de amor en la que he vivido los últimos cuatro meses."

A las doce y media en punto, el doctor Weasley entró junto a la enfermera Luna. La señora Prewett los seguía de cerca, pero se mantenía en un segundo plano, las palabras de su hija le habían dolido muchísimo. Ginny dejó a un lado el cuadernillo rojo; ya había terminado su historia con Harry, y si no salía de esa y de verdad el moreno había existido, esperaba que lo leyera. Ese había sido su único propósito durante toda la mañana. Contrario a lo que expresaba, era muy consciente del riesgo de su operación, pero tenia que intentarlo. Volteó la cabeza para ver a su madre, que había ido directamente hacia la ventana. Hacia sol, algo poco común en el norte de Londres.

- ¿Ha habido suerte? –preguntó el doctor Weasley. Ginny lo miró y supo que se refería a Harry.

- No, no ha podido venir aun. –repuso ella con voz triste y suspiró. No se quejó cuando Luna le puso el suero en la muñeca izquierda.

- Si quieres…puedo atrasar la operación quince minutos más. –le propuso el doctor. A pesar de que era muy probable que Harry no existiera y fuera fruto de su imaginación, como sostenía la señora Prewett, Ronald Weasley no estaba dispuesto a minar el amor de su paciente.

- No, no será necesario. Hablé con Hermione…y me dijo que hay más de una hora desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí.

- Así es.

- Lo veré después de la operación, porque vendrá.

- Perfecto. Yo ahora te dejo en las capacitadas manos de Luna. –sonrió el doctor.- Nos vemos en unos minutos en el quirófano. Prueba a estar relajada.

- Lo intentaré. –Ginny vio como el pelirrojo se marchaba y volteó de nuevo la cabeza hacia su madre. La señora Prewett había estado callada todo el tiempo, pero mantenía sus labios apretados en un rictus resignado.- Mamá…

- ¿Si? –contestó la mujer sin abandonar su sitio en la ventana.

- Ven, por favor. –Ginny espero a que estuviera a su lado.- Se que…bueno, no ha estado bien como te he echado antes, y lo lamento. –la señora Prewett fue a hablar, pero Ginny la cortó.- No, déjame terminar. Se que tu y todos los que me quieren solo pretendéis protegerme, pero ya no soy una niña. He estado recordando todo lo que viví con Harry…pero ahora ya no sé si es real o no. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dejarais vivir esta historia de amor…ya sea ficticia o real.

- Yo solo quiero que estés sana y seas feliz, mi vida. –dijo la señora Prewett acariciándole el cabello del mismo color rojo que el suyo.

- Lo se. Pero es Harry quien me proporciona esa felicidad. –cogió las manos de su madre entre las suyas.- Lo amo, mamá. Lo amo como nunca antes habia amado a nadie. ¿Puedes entender eso por mi?

- Lo entiendo. –las lágrimas corrían por el regordeto rostro de la mujer.- Te quiero, cielo.

- Yo también te quiero. –cogió el cuadernillo rojo con una mano y se lo dio a su madre.- Quiero que si me pasa algo...se lo des a Harry, para que sepa que nunca lo olvidé. Y si de verdad no existe, guárdalo tu.

- Ginny…

- Ambas somos conscientes de los riesgos que conlleva mi operación. Me abrirán la cabeza para extirparme un tumor del cerebro, mamá. Acepta lo que te digo y deja que duerma tranquila. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Nos veremos cuando despierte.

- Aquí estaré. –dijo la señora Prewett agarrando contra su pecho el pequeño cuadernillo rojo. Se apartó para que la enfermera Luna pusiera los últimos electrodos en el cuerpo de su hija.

- ¿Lista para el viaje? –preguntó la enfermera Luna.

- Siempre. –contestó Ginny, aunque su voz sonó menos firme que de costumbre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El último beso. **

La sala de espera estaba a rebosar de gente, y siendo uno de los hospitales más importantes de Londres no era de extrañar. A través de los grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines, podía verse como la luz del sol comenzaba a escasear. El cielo se teñía de los violetas y rojos del crepúsculo y el cansancio pesaba en las personas. La megafonía del hospital no daba descanso a sus trabajadores y los pacientes eran un reguero importante.

Sentada en un rincón de la sala de espera estaba Molly Prewett. De vez en cuando consultaba su reloj de pulsera, pero sabía que era inútil. La operación a la que estaban sometiendo a su hija era complicada. A su lado estaban su hijo Charlie y su esposa Nora; se habían unido a ella después del trabajo. Se mantenía en contacto constante con sus otros tres hijos, pero no era lo mismo que poder estrechar sus manos. En su interior crecía la impaciencia, aunque ella no lo quería reconocer.

Ginny llevaba cinco horas en el quirófano.

La señora Prewett suspiró y compartió una sonrisa esperanzadora con su nuera. Nora era una mujer pequeña y morena, afable y jovial en el trato. Antes de casarse con Charlie había sido amiga de Ginny primero. Así que podía decirse que ella lo estaba pasando mal también. Charlie se levantó y miró a ambos lados de la sala de espera. Su corazón se contrajo en un nudo cuando vio como un doctor daba una mala noticia a unos parientes y estos se venían abajo. Le costó mucho tragar saliva y hablar, pero tenia que salir de allí.

- Voy a salir un rato afuera. –dijo mientras se mesaba el cabello rojo.- No tardaré, lo prometo. –les dijo a las dos mujeres que estaban por protestar y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

En su lugar quedó un vacío y una incertidumbre que ya estaban antes, pero que se agravaron. La señora Prewett y Nora volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez no sonrieron. Había algo en el ambiente, una pequeña nube de malas noticias o tal vez fuera el olor de los hospitales. La pura verdad era que nadie se sentía bien en un hospital. Agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos, la señora Prewett sostenía el cuadernillo rojo que Ginny le había entregado. Ansiaba con todo su corazón poder devolvérselo en unas horas. Pero la realidad era que tenían que estar abiertos a cualquier noticia. De eso habían ido los cuatro meses pasados.

Nora se llevó una mano a su enorme vientre de siete meses y medio y se removió incómoda en el asiento. La señora Prewett no se dio cuenta, concentrada como estaba en sus pensamientos. Se había puesto a recodar cuando nació Ginny, como había sido una niña dicharachera y juguetona, la princesa de la casa y la consentida de sus hermanos. Recordó como la consoló cuando tuvo su primer desengaño amoroso, y también el último. No entendía porqué, pero era un rasgo común en las madres recordar cuando los hijos estaban enfermos. La señora Prewett suponía que lo hacían por distraerse. Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de perder a un hijo era tan desgarrador que…

- No ha dejado de hablar de él. de Harry. –dijo de repente la señora Prewett. Sus pequeños ojos marrones estaban fijos en un punto inconcreto del horizonte.- Está muy enamorada.

- Pero…-comenzó a protestar Nora.

- Lo se. Todos sabemos que no existe…menos ella. Pero no puedo decirle a mi hija que la única luz en su vida es producto de su desgracia. Ya lo he intentado y…no ha ido muy bien la cosa. Ella me ha hecho entrar en razón.

- Molly…

- Nunca ha tenido novio formal, ¿sabes? Desde lo que ocurrió con Cormac…se aisló en su carrera y después en su trabajo.

- Lo sé. –Nora le cogió una mano entre las suyas y se la apretó.

- Oh, claro que lo sabes. Tu también estabas allí. Desde antes de que naciera siempre supe que sería un bebé especial. Al fin la niña que tanto deseaba después de cuatro varones. Siempre ha sido mi niña y me he negado a ver que había crecido.

- Es lo que suele ocurrir con los hijos ¿no? –medio sonrió mientras se llevaba su mano libre al vientre.

- No puedo perderla, Nora. No podría vivir sin ella. Esta operación tiene que salir bien. Tiene que salir bien porque sino yo…-las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la señora Prewett.

- No vamos a perderla, Molly. Dios no lo permitirá. –Nora era una católica irlandesa y llevaba colgada del cuello una cruz celta de plata que en ese momento se llevó a los labios y besó.

- Yo nunca he creído en esas cosas. Pero a veces me encuentro a mi misma suplicando, cuando las situaciones son importantes y se me van de las manos. Como en este momento.

- Molly…-levantó la cabeza al ver como la señora Prewett se ponía en pie.

- Creo que iré a hacerle compañía a Charlie. Necesito salir de aquí. –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y los ojos.

Caminó despacio, con paso derrotado, notando como el aire cambiaba y se metía de un puñetazo en sus pulmones. El pañuelo azul que llevaba anudado al cuello salió volando y sus cabellos rojos parecían hebras de hilo al viento. Vio a Charlie apoyado en la barandilla verde de la terraza. El hospital estaba enclavado en lo alto de una colina y ofrecía una bonita vista de la ciudad. Se apoyó a su lado, sin decir nada, y cerró los ojos.

Le había dicho a Nora que ella no creía en Dios ni en ninguna de esas cosas, pero ahora, con los ojos cerrados, se encontró rezando por primera vez en su vida. La vida de Ginny bien lo valía. Hacia tiempo que había pasado el tiempo de los reproches y las lamentaciones. El contacto de la mano de Charlie contra la suya la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de su hijo. Vio la guerra que se luchaba en su interior y como hacia todo lo posible por mantener la compostura. Aquello de que los hombres no lloran. Menuda tontería, pensó la señora Prewett.

- ¿Todavía no sabemos nada? –preguntó el hombre.

- No, aun no. El doctor Weasley ya nos avisó que la intervención podía durar más de diez horas. –consultó su reloj de pulsera.- Han pasado cinco y media.

- Es frustrante estar aquí sin poder hacer nada. –de todos los hermanos, Charlie siempre había tenido una afinidad especial para con Ginny. Se llevaban ocho años y eso la convertía a ella en su pequeñita hermana.

- No creo que tengamos que esperar mucho más. –lo consoló su madre.

- ¿Y tu como estás?

- Estoy, que es mucho decir. –se quedó callada unos segundos.- Discutí con ella…antes de la operación. Me echó de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Charlie. Aunque podía imaginárselo. Solo había un tema en el que Molly y Ginny diferían. En lo demás eran muy buenas amigas y se lo contaban todo. Hasta tenían el mismo gusto para vestir.

- Harry. –dijo a modo de explicación.- Insiste en su existencia. Ya sabes lo que nos dijeron los otros médicos y el psicólogo. Que era…

- Que era efecto secundario del tumor. Si, lo se.

- Me dio este cuadernillo rojo por si…-se interrumpió y respiró hondo.- Quiere que se lo dé a Harry si le pasa algo. Aquí cuenta toda su historia de amor tal y como ella la recuerda. Y si no aparece, me dijo que yo lo leyera.

- Tonterías. No va a morirse por una operación. Así que ya puedes estar tirando ese cuadernillo. –dijo Charlie con enojo en su voz. Estaba enfadado con Ginny, con su madre, con el mundo…consigo mismo porque no había podido evitar que su hermana tuviera un tumor en la cabeza.

- Charlie…

- No. No quiero oírlo, mamá. –se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo y entró de nuevo a la sala de espera. Allí se sentó junto a su esposa a esperar un diagnóstico que no tardaría en llegar.

Molly se quedó sola apoyada en la barandilla verde, sintiendo como el frío aire de media tarde se le clavaba en el rostro como si fueran cuchillos. Sostuvo con fuerza el cuadernillo rojo, el cual parecía el único legado de su hija. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y no fue capaz de ver como su hijo Bill y su esposa Dora se acercaban por la rampa.

Bill era el mayor de todos y el que más entereza mostraba en los malos momentos. Así había sido cuando cinco años antes había muerto su padre. Aunque ahora era diferente; la vida de su hermana pequeña estaba en juego. No era como un accidente de coche que fue lo que mató a su padre. Llegó hasta su madre y la abrazó por la cintura. Molly se abrazó a él sin pensarlo; Dora acarició sus cabellos en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Hay alguna noticia? –preguntó Bill con la voz tomada.

- No. –sollozó la buena señora.- ¿Dónde habéis dejado a los niños?

- Josh y Max se han quedado con mis padres. –sonrió Dora. Era una mujer menuda, morena y muy habladora.- Lucie y Callie han preferido irse a dormir a casa de una amiga.

- Bien. –dijo Molly pasándose una mano por los ojos humedecidos.- Fred y George…

- Ellos vienen hacia aquí también. Su avión salió con retraso de Nueva York, pero ya no creo que tarden. –le informó Bill después de consultar el reloj.- Creo que será mejor que vayamos entrando, ¿os parece?

Dora cogió la mano de su esposo y juntos fueron hacia la puerta de entrada a la sala de espera. Aun podía verse a Charlie sentado junto a su esposa, callado, triste, quieto. Bill se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre que no se había movido ni un ápice. Se la veía tan pequeña y desprotegida allí sola. Deseó que su padre estuviera allí con ellos para apoyarla. Porque por mucho que él lo intentara, al acabar el día era Molly la que volvía a la soledad de su casa.

- Mamá. –la llamó. Pero Molly les dijo que entraran sin ella con un ademán de manos. Ella aun no estaba preparada para volver a la realidad del hospital.

Apoyó el cuadernillo rojo de Ginny en la barandilla. Apretó con fuerza sus costados. En su interior se libraba una fuerte lucha. ¿Tenia derecho a leer lo que había escrito su hija? Ginny le había dado permiso si se producía el fatal desenlace, pero ella no pensaba esperar. Simplemente porque su hija volvería a ser la misma de siempre en unas horas, cuando despertara de la anestesia. Tenia que pensar así, tenia que ser así. Con un suspiro abrió el cuadernillo.

"_La primera vez que estuve en Barcelona fue por una convención de trabajo y me enamoré de la ciudad. La segunda fue por iniciativa propia y me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso."_

Una desazón se instaló en la boca de su estómago y amenazó con derribar su entereza. Ahí estaban los pensamientos más íntimos de su hija, sus esperanzas y sus sueños. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionarlos si de esa manera era feliz? No quiso seguir leyendo y cerró el cuadernillo con cuidado. Sin embargo, por culpa de un viento procedente del norte estuvo a punto de perderlo. La fuerza del aire elevó sus cabellos rojos al viento e hizo que se tambaleara alejándose de la barandilla. El cuadernillo quedó solo, desprotegido, y cayó al suelo, al otro lado de la barandilla.

La señora Prewett se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada. No podía perderlo, no podía perderlo, se repetía una y otra vez. Echó su cabello hacia atrás con exasperación mientras el viento ondulaba su falda e infundía vida propia a su pañuelo blanco. El cuadernillo rojo bajó rodando la pequeña colina que había desde la colina hasta el parking. Quedó abierto de par en par, expuesto a ojos que no tenían derecho a mirarlo. La mujer se abrazó con fuerza y luchó contra ese viento frío y fuerte. Bajó la rampa y las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a donde estaba el cuadernillo, este ya había sido recogido por un hombre.

Muy apuesto, fue lo que pensó la señora Prewett al verlo de espaldas. Luego, la imperiosa necesidad de recuperar el cuadernillo, tomó presencia en su mente. Se acercó con decisión mientras el aire fastidioso comenzaba a remitir y sus cabellos dejaban de volar. Alzó una mano para tocar el hombro del desconocido, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo…este se giró. La señora Prewett abrió mucho sus pequeños ojillos marrones y se llevó una mano a la boca, indecorosamente abierta. Su corazón se aceleró y se obligó a tragar saliva.

- Tu eres Harry. –dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que su hija tantas veces había descrito. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo. El hombre al que amaba Ginny existía y había venido tal y como ella había dicho.

- Perdone, ¿la conozco? –al hombre la mujer mayor le resultaba familiar. Había algo en su rostro, en sus ojos, su cabello y su sonrisa…pero no podía ser. Consultó el reloj de pulsera, aunque sabia que llegaba tarde. No soltó en ningún momento el cuadernillo rojo, conocía perfectamente la letra.

- Si. Quiero decir no. Bueno, puede ser. –contestó la señora Prewett de manera atropellada y confundiendo al hombre. Este se rascó el cabello negro con la mano libre y le sonrió de manera encantadora.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Mi hija. Usted es el Harry de mi hija. –suspiró la buena señora. Todo ese tiempo cuestionando a Ginny y allí estaba la prueba irrefutable de que su hija decía la verdad. La señora Prewett no sabía si alegrarse o no.- Lleva cuatro meses hablando sin parar de usted.

- ¿Enserio? –preguntó él extrañado. Recordaba cómo habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto. Eso añadía un elemento mágico a una historia de por si inverosímil. ¿Cómo le explicabas a alguien que habías conocido al amor de tu vida en cinco días? Claro que el destino les había jugado malas pasadas y ni Ginny había podido ir a Berlín ni él volar a Londres. Hasta ahora…

- Si. –respondió tristemente la mujer.- Pero hasta ahora siempre había creído que no existía, que era producto de su imaginación. No sabe como me arrepiento. –suspiró de nuevo.- Que maleducada soy, ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Molly Prewett.

- Harry Potter. –dijo el moreno estrechándole la mano en la que no llevaba el cuadernillo. La expresión de sus ojos verdes cambió cuando le preguntó.- ¿Cómo está Ginny?

Había mucha preocupación ellos, así como en el tono de voz, según pudo apreciar la señora Prewett. Compuso la mejor sonrisa que podía tener en aquellos momentos y habló despacio y controlando sus emociones. Harry la observaba adivinando gestos de Ginny en ella. Realmente se parecían mucho y daba la imagen de cómo sería Ginny cuarenta años después.

- Lleva ya casi seis horas en el quirófano y aun no sabemos nada. El doctor Weasley ya nos avisó de que podría ser así, pero…-el cansancio se notaba en su voz.- Solo nos queda esperar.

- Espero que no esté pasando por este trance sola. Ginny me dijo que su padre había muerto años atrás y…

- Mis hijos están en la sala de espera; dos de ellos. Fred y George vuelan en estos momentos hacia aquí. Aunque creo adivinar que los aeropuertos andan con retraso. –añadió con una leve sonrisa.

- Si. –contestó Harry de manera escueta. El cuadernillo rojo le quemaba en la mano pero él no iba a soltarlo bajo ningún concepto. Vio como la señora Prewett dirigía su mirada hacia el mismo. Él la miró a ella y sonrió.

- Es para usted. –le informó ella.- Ginny lo escribió para usted, para que recordara su historia de amor y que la recordara a ella si…-se interrumpió al serle imposible continuar la frase. Volteó la cabeza ligeramente y se obligó a respirar hondo.

- Nunca podría olvidarla. –dijo Harry con una sinceridad pasmosa.- Es el amor de mi vida, pienso en ella cada segundo.

- Ha hecho feliz a mi hija los últimos cuatro meses…y yo no supe o no quise verlo. Me negué a creer que usted existía de verdad. No había ningún indicio que lo atestiguase, así que… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Todo este tiempo tuvo la razón.

- No se martirice por ello. Cuando Ginny salga del quirófano nos reiremos de ello y quedará como una anécdota para contar en el futuro. –Harry se tomó la libertad de ponerle una mano en el brazo y apretarlo ligeramente en señal de ánimo.

- Eso espero. –dijo la mujer con un suspiro. Consultó su reloj de pulsera.- Será mejor que entre de nuevo. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

- Vaya entrando usted. Me gustaría quedarme unos minutos a solas para…-señaló el cuadernillo rojo y sonrió algo azorado.

- Comprendo. –la señora Prewett le apretó cariñosamente el brazo del mismo modo que había hecho él antes.- Le estaremos esperando dentro. –añadió y se marchó por la pequeña cuestecilla que daba acceso a la sala de espera del hospital.

Harry se quedó solo, sosteniendo el cuadernillo y sin saber qué hacer. Una nueva ráfaga de aire frío tiró sus cabellos negros hacia atrás. Él cerró los ojos y pensó en Ginny y en como había entrado en su vida con la misma fuerza que un huracán. Había llegado tarde porque había estado esperando una noticia, una buena noticia. Al fin había conseguido convencer a su jefe y lo trasladaban de nuevo a Londres, al lado de Ginny. Pero ahora en su mente solo estaba alojada la incertidumbre.

Caminó hasta el banco que había debajo de la copa de un árbol y después de suspirar abrió el cuadernillo. Allí estaba la inconfundible letra femenina, redondeada y perfecta de Ginny. Harry podía ver el amor y el empeño que había puesto en escribir toda su historia juntos y no le fue difícil comenzar a leer con especial interés. Sonrió al recordar como se habían conocido, como había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de cruzar la calle y auxiliar a la hermosa pelirroja que acababa de desvanecerse. Llegó a pensar que estaba loco por comportarse así, pero Cupido ya había lanzado sus flechas del amor y había dado en el blanco de los dos.

Durante cuatro días, Ginny lo había conquistado, primero con su belleza, segundo con su personalidad, tercero con su sonrisa y por último con su amor. Se había aferrado a aquellos recuerdos como si fueran clavos ardiendo en una vida que de otra manera habría sido demasiado fría. La despedida en el aeropuerto fue emotiva y desearía que no se hubiera producido, pero sus trabajos eran importantes.

Todo había comenzado como un viaje de negocios más. Una aburrida convención de la que presentar un informe después. Pero el destino les tenía una sorpresa guardada. A Harry se le humedecieron los ojos cuando llegó al último párrafo del relato de Ginny. La pelirroja ya no sabía si lo vivido había sido real o producto de su imaginación. ¿Tanto la habían confundido? No importa, se dijo Harry. Ahora ya estaba él para demostrarle que era real.

"Un beso suyo bastaría para despertarme de mi sueño, de esta burbuja de amor en la que he vivido los últimos cuatro meses."

Eso había escrito ella a forma de cierre, pues bien, Harry iba a darle los suficientes besos como para que escribiera otro relato como ese. Cerró el cuadernillo rojo y enjuagó los ojos de manera disimulada. Un nudo considerable se alojó en su estómago e hizo que tragar le fuera casi imposible. Había discutido con ella la semana anterior cuando le dijo que la iban a operar de un tumor en la cabeza. Se lo había ocultado durante tres meses y medio, y eso fue lo que más le dolió a él. Pero ahora tan solo le importaba que Ginny saliera bien de la operación.

Se levantó y dirigió, de nuevo, sus pasos hacia la cuestecilla de acceso a la sala de espera. Esta vez no había nadie con quien hablar por el camino y llegó en menos de un minuto. Sus pasos eran rápidos y firmes, al contrario que los latidos de su corazón, lentos e irregulares. A través del cristal vio a un grupo de pelirrojos sentados en la sala de espera. No cabía duda de que esa era la familia de Ginny. Respiró hondo y se decidió a entrar apretando fuertemente el cuadernillo.

La señora Prewett se levantó enseguida, pero no hubo tiempo para las presentaciones. El doctor Weasley se acercaba por el pasillo acompañado por la enfermera Luna. Ambos traían una expresión seria en el rostro. Pero nadie podría decir si se debía a que traían buenas o malas noticias. El corazón de la señora Prewett se paró, así como el de Harry. Ese hombre, pelirrojo también, pronunciaría las palabras que sellarían sus futuros.

El doctor Weasley odiaba tener que hablar con las familias de sus pacientes. No le gustaba nada ser la persona que portaba malas noticias en la mayoría de los casos. Pero su trabajo era así y años ejerciéndolo le habían curtido lo suficiente como para no mostrar sus sentimientos en el hospital. Era en su casa, junto a su esposa, cuando daba rienda suelta a su frustración. Entre sus manos sostenía el gorro verde que utilizaba en el quirófano; ni siquiera se había cambiado la bata. No podía alargar más esa agonía en la que se encontraba la familia. La enfermera Luna andaba a su lado. Les unía una gran amistad desde que comenzaran al mismo tiempo su residencia en ese hospital.

- Doctor… ¿cómo está mi hija? –preguntó sin rodeos la señora Prewett. Sus ojillos marrones buscaban con impaciencia los azules, a ver si estos adelantaban alguna señal.

- Era una operación muy complicada y realmente no sabíamos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar una vez abierto el cráneo. El tumor de Ginny estaba bastante más extendido de lo que pensábamos; no solo afectaba al cerebro sino que también había pasado a…

- Doctor, por favor, dígame cómo está mi hija. –exigió la señora Prewett con impaciencia. Su hijo Bill le puso una mano en el hombro mientras que con la otra abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa Dora. Charlie y Nora también se habían levantado y esperaban las palabras del doctor. Harry sentía que no estaba allí, que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no era real. Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón él ya sabía la respuesta.

- Lo siento. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta pero…está en muerte cerebral, no despertará. –el doctor Weasley bajó la vista sin saber qué más podría hacer o decir. No fue consciente de que por el pasillo se acercaba su esposa, que cambió por completo la sonrisa de su rostro al ver como la familia de Ginny se desmoronaba.

- Pero Harry ha venido a verla, doctor. Este es Harry, existe de verdad. Y ha venido a verla. Ella tiene que verlo, ella tiene que…-decía la señora Weasley de manera atropellada y con cada vez más dificultad para respirar.- Ella no puede…no puede…no…mi Ginny no…

- Lo siento mucho. –repitió el doctor Weasley.

- ¡¡Nooooooo!! –gritó entre llantos la señora Prewett que era sostenida por sus hijos mayores.- ¡Nooo! Mi niña no, por favor, no...

- Mamá, mamá...-la llamaban sus hijos pero tampoco podían contener el llanto.

La caída del cuadernillo rojo de las manos de Harry provocó un ruido sordo, pero él no lo escuchó. En su mente se repetían solo dos palabras, aquellas para las que nunca se había preparado: "no despertará", "no despertará", "no despertará". Era como si un martillo las grabase a golpes propagando un dolor indescriptible en su cabeza y en su corazón. Sentía como se desgarraba por dentro, como luchaba por salir a flote en medio de un océano que amenazaba con tragárselo con la misma facilidad que a una piedra.

La enfermera Luna recogió el cuadernillo del suelo y no pudo evitar que a ella también se le escapase una lágrima. Se acercó para devolvérselo al hombre de los ojos verdes, pero este no reaccionó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando le tocó el hombro con una mano. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido de repente y habían pasado de tener el brillo de las esmeraldas al verde sin vida del musgo.

El doctor Weasley se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero cuando estaba a medio camino del pasillo, una mano en su brazo lo retuvo. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con el hombre de los ojos verdes, aquel que todos creían que no existía. Y pensó que no había nada más duro que eso: volver para enterarse de la marcha de la persona a la que amaba. El doctor Weasley sintió unas ganas tremendas de buscar a su esposa, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Puedo verla? –preguntó el hombre de los ojos verdes.- Por favor. –añadió cuando vio que el doctor estaba a punto de protestar.

- De acuerdo.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio, alejándose de ese infierno que se había desatado en la sala de espera. El llanto de los Prewett los acompañó como una sinfonía catastrófica y desgarradora, que a medida que se iban alejando más fuerte se oía en sus cabezas. De sus ojos no caían lágrimas, pero si las miradas bastasen, habrían sido capaces de derrumbar una presa. El olor a esterilizado se colaba por las fosas nasales de sus narices, y Harry estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría nunca. En su interior su corazón estaba roto y sangraba de la misma manera que si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo…o cientos de ellos.

Llegaron al final de pasillo y giraron hacia la derecha, donde estaba la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Y mientras caminaba, el moreno tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver a los pacientes que se hacinaban lado a lado luchando por sobrevivir. No envidiaba para nada el trabajo del doctor Weasley; siempre había pensado que había que tener mucho estómago y temple para ello. Algo de lo que él carecía. Pero todos sus pensamientos se pararon cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny. Notó como las válvulas de su cabeza se detenían con la misma fuerza que las hélices de un barco antiguo.

El doctor Weasley hizo apenas un comentario que Harry entendió como "estaré aquí fuera", y dando un paso hacia atrás, se apartó del camino de la puerta. El moreno se quedó allí parado durante unos segundos que le parecieron interminables. Las cortinas estaban echadas y el ruido de las máquinas era apenas audible desde el otro lado de la puerta. Harry se fijo en que era la habitación número 53. ¡Que tontería!, se maldijo. ¿Cómo podía fijarse en un número cualquiera en un momento como ese? Apoyó la mano en el pomo y lo giró con la misma cadencia que cogería una dulce manzana.

Los latidos del corazón de Ginny eran irregulares y acompasados; una máquina bombeaba por ella. La estaban manteniendo con vida, a pesar de que ella ya no estaba. "Muerte cerebral", había dicho el doctor Weasley. Pero Harry solo era capaz de ver a su pequeña y delicada pelirroja tendida en esa camilla de sábanas blancas y conectada a media docena de tubos. Reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar; sabía que cuando al fin se abrieran las compuertas, nada las detendría ya jamás.

Cogió su mano entre las suyas y la notó fría, distante. Miró esos dedos que no volverían a moverse, esas venas por las que la sangre dejaría de fluir. Con cada segundo que pasaba una nueva brecha se abría en su corazón. La cara de Ginny estaba serena; cual el ángel pelirrojo que era. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con las pestañas pegadas a la piel; su boca relajada, confiada. Alguien había desparramado su cabello rojo, tan intenso que hacia palidecer la blanca sábana.

Harry cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva; una saliva que parecía queroseno bajando por su garganta, o al menos producía el mismo dolor. Estuvo más de diez minutos así, parado, yermo, inmóvil, sujetando la mano de Ginny entre las suyas. Como si esperase que en algún momento ella la apretase o le hiciera alguna señal. Pero no fue así.

Con su otra mano, temblorosa, miedosa, retiró un mechón de cabello rojo de la frente. Bajó su cabeza y posó sus labios en ese recodo de piel que había quedado expuesto. Sus labios temblaron, aferrándose a ese momento, no queriendo romper el tenue contacto. De sus ojos verdes comenzaron a caer sendas lágrimas; los cerró con fuerza, como queriendo retenerlas. Pero no se pueden poner compuertas al dolor.

Un sonido gutural, lacónico, lastimero, salió de su boca. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Ginny, pegándola al suyo propio, infundiéndola de un calor humano que ella ya no rezumaría. Mojó su rostro, su cabello y su cuello con sus lágrimas. No dijo nada. No hizo uso de unas palabras que no iban a ser escuchadas o recordadas.

Recordar. Él si que recordó las últimas palabras escritas en el diario de Ginny.

"Un beso suyo bastaría para despertarme de mi sueño, de esta burbuja de amor en la que he vivido los últimos cuatro meses."

Y eso hizo. Aun a sabiendas de que seria un gesto inútil, la besó. La besó con una ternura jamás vista en un hombre. Pegó sus labios, mojados por las lágrimas y rotos por el dolor, a los de ella, frescos, relajados. No recibió respuesta al estímulo y, sin embargo, notó como capturaba el último soplo de su corazón.

Ginny había muerto. Su historia de amor había muerto. Pero sus recuerdos estaban más vivos que nunca.

A la mente acudió un dato intrascendente: la letra de una canción. Y en ella pensó mientras se enderezaba de nuevo y limpiaba sus lágrimas con los dorsos de sus manos. Mientras decía adiós a la persona que más había amado.

_**I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.**_


End file.
